Male Erectile Dysfunction (ED) is a condition that affects many men and can have a negative physical and psychological impact on their lives. Stimulation of the penis may be difficult for men suffering from ED, and although attempts have been made to treat ED, those attempts have failed to provide a safe and effective treatment.